Cálido Refugio
by EAUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku month Day 11: Shelter from the Rain. La fría lluvia azotó sobre ellos con violencia. El otoño era frío, seguir su camino hasta el siguiente poblado no era un opción inteligente.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este One shot es uno de los aportes que haré durante el **_SasuSaku Month 2017_**. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Cálido Refugio.**

Su viaje inició hace poco más de seis meses, a mitad de la fresca primavera. Los días y las noches eran diferentes cada día. Nunca se quedaban en un mismo sitio un día entero, no era parte de su plan, o al menos eso era así hasta ese momento.

La fría lluvia azotó sobre ellos con violencia. El otoño era frío, seguir su camino hasta el siguiente poblado no era un opción inteligente.

– Debemos buscar refugio– comentó Sakura, sin obtener respuesta por parte del Uchiha. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo nublado, sus empapados mechones se pegaban a su rostro.

– Sasuke-kun– llamó trayéndolo de regreso de su letargo. Su único ojo visible estaba fijamente clavado en ella. Su corto cabello rosa estaba completamente empapado, al igual que ella. Llevó su mano a la frente de la chica, apartando los mechones que se habían salido de la su banda ninja– tenemos que buscar refugio.

– Vamos– respondió, comenzando a andar, seguido de cerca por ella.

La cercanía de la pelirrosa, conseguían ponerlo ansioso y nervioso. Accedió a su compañía en su largo viaje, pensaba que así podría sentirse mejor al estar con ella, sin estar bajo las miradas ponzoñosas de los habitantes de la aldea. Él conocía sus sentimientos, poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de corresponder los sentimientos que la Haruno siempre ha profesado hacia él.

 _Amor profundo que no espera nada a cambio.  
_  
Sin embargo, aún no era capaz de decirle algo al respecto, sólo seguían siendo amigos. Ese no era su objetivo desde el principio. Él, un Uchiha orgulloso ¿intimidado por una pequeña mujer? Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era.

– Allí hay una cueva– informó, tomando de la mano a su compañera y arrastrándola al interior de ella.

– Debemos armar una fogata– dijo Sakura, abrazándose a su misma para darse calor.

La armaron con unas rocas y palos que encontraron allí dentro, el jutsu de fuego del Uchiha iluminó el lugar, dándoles un poco de calidez.

Sasuke la observó de reojo, Sakura tiritaba de frío. Ni siquiera su gruesa capa de viaje la ayudaba a mantenerse del todo caliente. Aunque sí era honesto, él también estaba afectado por las bajas de temperatura.

– Deberías cambiarte la ropa mojada– aquella sugerencia había causado en leve sonrojo en la mejillas de la chica– hazlo, me daré la vuelta– continuó al ver la indecisión en sus verdes ojos.

En cuanto se aseguró que él no estuviera viendo, se arrastró hacia su mochila. Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de una cosa, la ropa que allí estaba guardada, estaba igual de empapada que la que tenía puesta. Tenía que pensar en algo, quedarse con su ropa no era una opción.

Vio como Sasuke se deshizo de su capa de viaje y su camisa. Inconscientemente sus ojos viajaron hacia su espalda desnuda, escaneó sin premura sus músculos definidos, las cicatrices de batalla. La más notoria de todas era su muñón vendado, el recuerdo constante de sus pecados, según él.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó él, al notar que ella se había quedado quieta.

– Toda mi ropa está mojada– contestó– no tengo nada que usar.

– Debes tomar una decisión rápida o te resfriarás– le recordó. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, estaría desnuda frente a él. Estaba segura que Sasuke no le importaría en lo más mínimo, después de todo, ¿quién se molestaría en mirar su pobre cuerpo?

Comenzó a despojarse de su húmeda vestimenta, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Solamente cubriéndose con su capa de viaje. Exprimió su ropa y la tendió en la roca más cercana al fuego. Y ella se instaló los más cerca que podía del fuego.

– Ya puedes voltear– musitó evitando dirigirle la vista. Él estaba en el mismo estado que ella por lo que sabía, pero a diferencia de él, a ella si le afectaba. Deseaba pasar sus manos por su espalda, sentir la textura de sus músculos, tocar cada una de sus cicatrices y dejar las suyas propias con sus uñas.

Pronto, su nariz y su garganta comenzaron a causarle molestias.

– Cogiste un resfriado– habló Sasuke al escucharla sonarse la nariz.

– Lo siento– se disculpó.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? Es algo que puede sucederle a cualquiera– respondió. Un prolongado silencio se instaló entre ambos, Sakura se acercaba cada vez más al fuego, buscando que este le brindará la calidez que su cuerpo necesitaba.

– Aún tengo frío– admitió después de un rato.

Sasuke meditó con detenimiento la situación, si Sakura empeoraba, tendrían que permanecer en ese lugar unos cuantos días. Él había pensado en llevarla a conocer un lugar nuevo, un hermoso lugar para demostrarle lo que no podía decir con palabras.

– No hay de otra– gruñó levantándose de donde estaba, poniéndose al lado de la pelirrosa.

 _– ¿Q-qué pretendes?–_ balbuceó con nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué no es obvio?– inquirió con sarcasmo– tú tienes frío y yo también, lo mejor será que nos demos calor el uno al otro.

 _– C-claro, es lo más lógico–_ tartamudeó avergonzada. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, para él tampoco era fácil la situación. Esa mujer no hacía más que molestarlo y arrastrarlo a situaciones extremas. Esa era una de ellas, una situación que ponía a prueba su autocontrol de una manera vil.

Se acostaron en la fría tierra, uno al lado del otro, cubiertos por la capa de ella. Sasuke rodeó su pequeña cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Definitivamente un método bastante acertado y bastante incómodo.

Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados, para evitar la tentación de mirar algo que no debía. Él por su lado, intentaba despejar todo mal pensamiento, toda oscura intención que podría afectar la tranquilidad del viaje con la Haruno en días posteriores. Suficiente tenía ya con mantener sus instintos a raya, y lo había conseguido bien en repetidas ocasiones, pero esa era diferente. La prueba más difícil de todas.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron hacia ella, comenzó a prestarle atención a ciertas cosas. Sentía los duros pezones de ella sobre la piel de su pecho, su cálido aliento chocando sobre su cuello. Sin mencionar lo bien que se sentía tocar la suave piel de su espalda con su única mano.

 _– ¿Estás mejor ahora?–_ preguntó en un susurro.

– Estoy mejor ahora, muchas gracias– agradeció levantando la mirada. El verde y el negro chocaron, iluminados por las cálidas llamas.

La tensión y la incomodidad quedó en el olvido, sólo estaban ellos. Un hombre y una mujer que se atraen física y sentimentalmente. Aunque ella no supiera aún que él también lo hacía. Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Un pequeño roce de labios, fue el detonante que encendió la llama de la pasión en sus cuerpos. Sus labios chocaban torpes y desesperados, sus lenguas batallaban ansiosas por decidir cuál de las dos tenía el control total de la situación. Él se situó entre las piernas de ella, sin romper el contacto labial.

Nada podría compararse con el cálido refugio de sus cuerpos.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
